Hunted On the High Seas
by The Femslasher
Summary: Elsa is a privateer fighting in the West Indies on behalf of England. However, the empires of Europe cease hostilities and leave the privateers in the Caribbean with nothing. For another start at sea, Elsa takes up piracy and becomes the scourge of the West Indies. However, this attracts the attention of Anna Robertson, a fierce pirate hunter who wants to see Elsa's neck stretch.
1. Captain Elsa Abbott

_I don't own anything. Also, this is NOT an AC IV crossover. Though it will have the same historical figures and other aspects from the game, this isn't a crossover with Black Flag. Just Elsanna Pirates._

* * *

Elsa Abbott tightly gripped her hands on the wheel of her privateer brig, the HMS Orion. The crew at their positions and her Quartermaster, Kristoff, at her side. The spray of the sea underneath her flew up alongside the ship while the salty breeze blew at her bangs of hair. Her English Navy uniform waved behind her.

When she was living in England in 1713, Elsa was living in the streets in poverty. She was on the brink of death, until the local crier shouted in the streets that the empires of Europe were at war. Elsa approached the town center at his shouts. He also said that letters of marque were being issued to any ship crews wishing to fight the foreign powers in the West Indies as privateers.

Feeling she had nothing to lose, she joined up with an all male crew, not bothering to disguise her appearance. When she beat up the toughest person on the ship, the rest of the crew welcomed her into their ranks and made her captain.

And so there they were, fighting on behalf of King and Country. Arriving in early 1714, they have taken the loot of thirteen Spanish schooners and brigs, four French frigates, and even a fully armed Spanish galleon within their first six months. Once they had enough loot, they sailed back to Kingston and divided the spoils, and went their separate ways until the next privateering trip.

Elsa spun the wheel and directed it to the 12th Dock of Port Royal's harbor. She helped the rest of the crew in unloading the ship's cargo. Once that was finished, Elsa and Kristoff took the ferry over to Kingston. They exited the ferry and walked up the street.

"Quite a profitable last few months." Elsa said, taking a reale out of her pocket and flipping it. Kristoff nodded. "Aye, I hope that Europe's empires keep finding conflict." He said. Elsa chuckled and said, "You kidding, the empires of Europe will always find ways to bicker."

They continued along the street and passed by a group of dancers. Elsa turned her head and whispered, "Damn." Kristoff sighed, which Elsa noticed. "What, just because I prefer women doesn't mean you can huff and puff when I find one that's attractive." She said.

Kristoff shook his head. "Why is it that you prefer women?" He asked. Elsa counted off three fingers and said, "They're more graceful, they actually care about what's on another woman's mind, and I find the physical aspects of women to be...enchanting."

Kristoff shrugged as they entered the tavern, _The Golden Goose._ She approached the bar and was greeted by the burly bartender, Oaken. "Ah, Cap'n Abbott, Kristoff!" He grabbed a pair of glasses and poured rum into each one. "The usual I assume?" Elsa nodded and placed four gold coins on the counter. She grabbed hers and handed Kristoff his.

"To King..." Elsa said, raising her glass. "And to Country." Kristoff said. They clinked their glasses together and chugged them down. Elsa placed her glass on the counter. Oaken grabbed it and began wiping down the inside. "So Cap'n, how's the privateering business going?" Oaken asked. Elsa tilted her hat on her head and said, "Well, my crew and I are making money off of Europe's warring empires. So, I'd have to say it is going quite well."

Oaken nodded and Elsa turned to leave. She grabbed Kristoff by the arm and dragged him out. "Let's get back to the ship." She said. They continued along their route until they got back to the ferry. The boarded and headed back to Fort Charles.

"Ah, Reginald. How are you today? You got another contract for us?" Elsa said to an officer on the deck. He sighed and said, "It's _Lieutenant Witherson_ and aye, I do have another contract." He grabbed a roll of parchment and unrolled it. "According to this, a small fleet of Spanish ships is en route to Spain on their monthly run. "The galleon in the fleet is the one with your prize." He said

Elsa nodded and grabbed the paper from Witherson. She walked onto the deck and boarded her ship. Kristoff walked next to her at the helm. "What's our course today, captain?" He asked. "Spanish galleon with several hundred thousand reales inside of it. Guarded by a small fleet of ships" She said to him. She steered her ship right and sailed out of Kingston.

* * *

"Captain, Spanish fleet dead ahead!" One of the sailors called from the deck. Elsa grabbed her spyglass and looked through. She saw a large Spanish man o' war surrounded by two brigs and two schooners."

She lowered the spyglass and called out, "Full sail! Ready yourselves at the cannons, lads!" The sails were stretched to their max and the guns were shifted outward. They sped towards the ships and went right next to the smaller ships.

"FIRE!"

A volley of cannon fire erupted from the Orion's starboard side. All of the smaller ships were hit and sinking fast. "Excellent shooting, mates. Now concentrate on that galleon!" Elsa shouted. She steered the ship and headed towards the fleeing Spanish ship. "Half sail!" She called out. The ship slowed down slightly, which caused the Spanish to get further away.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked, confused. Elsa held her hand up and said, "Wait for it." She could feel the slight tinges of a strong wind behind them. "FULL SAIL!" She shouted. The sails were stretched once more, but were met by a strong burst of wind, which propelled the Orion straight towards the Galleon.

The Orion's bow slammed right into the back of the ship. It rocked to the left as the Orion came up on the right. "Hooks away! Board her!" Elsa shouted, drawing her sword. The crew threw large triple hooks at the other ship and began leaping aboard. Snipers in the crows nests were picking off enemies below deck.

Elsa leaped across and kicked a passing Spanish soldier to the ground. She expertly swung her sword, connected the tip with the throats and sides of any enemy near her. Her time at sea honed her swordsman skills. She sheathed her sword and pulled out her pair of twin flintlocks. She shot an enemy soldier in the crows nest and kicked the captain of the ship to the ground. She put a bullet through his head.

The Spaniards fell before the privateers' onslaught. They all dropped their weapons and crouched on their knees, their hands held high. Elsa chuckled to herself and said, "Alright lads, get below the deck and take anything that ain't nailed down." Her crew cheered and began entering the lower areas of the ship.

Elsa walked behind her and entered the captain's cabin. She looked around at the multiple route maps drawn all along the walls. She bumped into the desk and found a small box on it. She opened it and found a pair of ivory-handled, silver-barrelled flintlock pistols.

Elsa looked at the ones in her holsters: a pair of cheap pistols she found in the Orion's hold. She grabbed them and threw them to the ground, taking the fancier pistols. Elsa looked ahead again and found a long, black sheath with a sword in it and in intricate chain to attach to her hip.

She unsheathed her officer's sword, broke it in half, and took the other one. "Well, I am now better equipped." Elsa said. She exited the cabin and returned to the ship's deck. Outside she found her crew taking some willing Spanish aboard their ship, while the others were killed and tossed overboard.

"Hello there, Captain. We found nearly five hundred thousand reales below deck." Kristoff said. Elsa smiled and patted him on the back. They walked back on their ship and began sailing away. Elsa looked back and saw a stack of powder barrels in the center of the deck. She withdrew her new pistol and fired, nailing the target dead on and blowing a hole through the galleon. It began to slowly sink.

She blew away the excess smoke and holstered the pistol. "Some damn fine work today lads. How about we all meet up at The Golden Goose. First _and_ second rounds are on me." Elsa said. The crew cheered as they made their way back to Kingston.

* * *

The crew of the HMS Orion were all gathered in The Golden Goose. "Alright, alright, settle down now." Elsa said over the crowd. She withdrew her latest sword and placed the point into the ground. "I would just like to say that we do this not just for our King and Country, but for each other was well." The crew clapped at her words and she shouted, "Oaken, give me a glass!"

Right after she said that, the door opened and a trio of soldiers stepped in. "What can we help you gents with?" Elsa asked. The head soldier of the trio unrolled a long piece of paper and said, "By orders of the Treaties of Utrecht and Rastatt, a formal cease of all hostilities has been declared between all European powers. That being said, the English Crown now has no need for privateers. Good day." The soldiers walked out of the tavern.

Elsa turned around, pissed off beyond measure and said, "Oaken, make that glass an entire bottle."


	2. Privateer Then, Pirate Now

"WITHERSON!"

The young lieutenant jumped in his chair as his door was kicked down. Elsa stood there, a furious look in her gaze. "What the Hell on going on?! I was enjoying a drink with my crew last night, then some Brits barge in and say that they have no need for privateers!" Elsa shouted.

"Still clutching his heart from the scare, Witherson caught his breath and said, "Well, the empires of Europe signed a treaty that made Prince Philip of France the new King of Spain, but he had to give up any chance at the French throne. So Europe is peaceful, and there's no need to attack their ships here." He held up the official document.

Elsa grabbed the paper from his hands, tossed it in the air, and sliced it clean in half with her sword. She sheathed her blade and slammed her hand down. "So now what the fuck are my crew and I supposed to do?" She asked.

Witherson laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, about that. Your crew, ship, and any treasure you have aboard are now in possession of the Crown and on their way back to England." Elsa kicked his desk over to the side, scattering documents all over.

"WHAT!" Elsa shouted. She grabbed him by the collar and heaved him in the air. "Now what do you expect me to do, huh? Become a whore on the street, catch syphilis, and die only to be replaced by another whore." "I am truly sorry, but it's out of my hands." Witherson said.

Elsa let him go and looked outside. She saw a brig similar to hers being loaded with people. "What's going on out there?" She asked. Witherson walked to Elsa and said, "Oh nothing, just another prisoner brig. The men aboard are pirates. They're being transported back to England for trial."

Elsa grinned at herself as she dragged Witherson to the door. "Uh, Elsa, what are you doing?" He asked nervously. "We're taking that ship.' Elsa said as they walked out of Witherson's office and onto the deck. "That's insane! You can't take that whole ship by yourself."

"I could, but you're going to help me." Elsa explained. Witherson stopped dead in his tracks and said, "B-become a pirate. Oh no, I am Reginald Witherson, Lieutenant in the British Army. I cannot join a band of ruffians."

Elsa drew a pistol and aimed at Witherson's forehead. "You _will_ , and besides, look what the Army has done to you." Elsa began ranting on about the man. "You're twenty-four-years old, a handsome and strong chap working for the _Army?_ C'mon, go with me and not live your life, but actually _live_ it."

Witherson thought and thought for several minutes. He reluctantly nodded, though he really had no choice. Elsa smiled and smacked him on the back. "That's the spirit. Now, you go and distract the Brits guarding it, I'll sneak around and free the men on board." Elsa said. She ran from her spot and to the near of the ship.

Reginald stood up and straightened up and adjusted his hat. He walked slowly towards the ship. He started freaking out slightly. " _Relax, relax, relax, relax, relax, relax, RELAX."_ He said to himself. He stood before a pair of British soldiers. "Hello, Lieutenant. What can we help you with?"

Reginald began sweating. "Uh...uh, nothing. I was just checking to see how you two were faring." Reginald said. One soldier bowed his head and said, "Well we're doing just alright. Just guarding these ruffians on their way to England."

Elsa ran up along the opposite dock and jumped onto the ship. HMS Diligence was carved on the back of the ship. She climbed up and onto the stern and snuck down the main deck. The pirates noticed her and Elsa raised her finger to keep them quiet. They nodded as Elsa creeped towards them.

"There's one little condition to this favor." Elsa said as she drew her sword and slipped it between the chains on their bilboes. "You're sailing under me." "You say jump, I say how high." One said. Elsa nodded and shifted her sword, breaking the chain.

The soldiers heard the noise. "What was that?" One said. "What was what?" Reginald asked. "The soldier looked around. "It sounded like something breaking." The soldier said. Reginald looked around nervously and said, "Uh, I didn't hear anything."

The soldier turned around and asked, "Are you alright. Sir?" Reginald nodded. "Never better." The soldiers stepped closer to him and the other said, "Are you sure, because you look like you're a little bit-"

Suddenly, two gunshots rang out and a couple of bullet holes appeared on the two soldiers' chests. The gasped and fell into the water below. Reginald looked up and saw Elsa standing on the walkway to the ship, a pair of smoking pistols in each hand. "Get your arse aboard, Reg. We're setting sail."

Reginald nodded and ran up the ramp. He stood at Elsa's side as Elsa took the helm. "Full sail, Lads. Let's get out of here!" The sails were stretched to their max and the wind took them out of Kingston and to the open sea.

* * *

"Ah don't you love it, Reginald. The spray of the sea and the feeling of liberty pumping through your heart and soul." Elsa said to her new quartermaster. She heard a wrentching sound and turned around to see Reginald throwing up over the side of the ship. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Ah, c'mon now. We've literally been at sea for ten minutes." Elsa groaned. Reginald wiped his mouth and breathlessly said, "I have reason to be sick to my stomach. I've just betrayed my King and Country. They'll be coming after me for treason."

Elsa walked towards him and slapped him twice across the face. "Shut up man." She looked at him up and down and said, "If you're going to sail on this ship, then you can't be wearing the King's colors." Reginald looked at himself. "But I really like this uniform." He said.

Elsa grabbed his officer's hat and threw it behind the ship. Reginald gasped and said, "My hat. You threw my-" Elsa held her hand up. "Look in the captain's captain for something different to wear." She said grabbing the helm. Reginald nodded and headed down the stairs to the cabin.

* * *

Elsa heard footsteps to her side and looked to her left. Witherson stood in a brown waistcoat, white shirt, brown pants, and calf-high brown boots. All of this was complete with a large brown overcoat and large-brimmed hat with the left side of it pinned to the top of it.

Elsa whistled. "Damn, Reginald. How does it feel to be out of that uniform?" She asked. Reginald extended and inspected his arms and body. "I feel free. I feel great." He said. He grabbed his sword that he left next to Elsa and sheathed it.

"By the way, Reg. I found this while you were changing." Elsa said. She grabbed the item and handed it to Reginald. It was a double-barreled flintlock shotgun. He grabbed it and aimed it away from the ship. "Thank you kindly, Elsa." He said. He pulled out his belt and slid it in between his pants and belt.

"So, what's our course...Captain?" Reginald asked. Elsa smiled at him and said, "Well, I don't know. Where have these pirates been coming from?" Reginald though for a moment and said, "Well, there is the former British-controlled island of Nassau in the Bahamas. The governor skipped and so it became-"

"Nassau it is then." Elsa said, spinning the wheel to the left. "Alright lads, how's about we sail for Nassau. All in favor shout eye!" Elsa yelled to the crew. "AYE!" Elsa laughed. "There you have it Reg. We sail for Nassau." She said.


	3. A Pirate's Life for Me

The ship docked in Nassau's North Harbor. Elsa let go of the helm as the dockhands began tying ropes to the ship and securing them to the dock. Elsa and Reginald stepped off the ship and walked along to harbor. "Ah, Nassau. The place of life and liberty." Elsa said. _"A nest of infamous bastards."_ Reginald whispered to himself. "What was that?" Elsa asked. "Nothing." Reginald said, shrugging his soldiers.

The walked off the dock and into the dirt street to the town. Pirates of many ethnics walked past and ahead of them. They walked near a group of dancers. One with brunette hair blew a kiss to Reginald. He weakly waved and continued along with Elsa. Elsa looked at him and winked.

The walked into a large clearing and found a large wooden structure. "Ah...found the tavern." Elsa said. She and Reginald walked up the steps and approached the bar. She laid down a few gold coins, which the bartender took and he poured two glasses of rum. She nodded a thanks and gave one to Reginald.

Their glasses clinked together and they chugged their drinks. Reginald set his down just as someone in the tavern spoke up. "Oi, why don't you and your lady friend get lost. No one comes into _this_ bar and just do what he likes."

Elsa turned around and saw a large, brute of a man standing in front of her. "I am not his "lady friend". He's my quartermaster." Elsa said. The man laughed out loud. "A female pirate captain." He managed to say through his obnoxious laughter. Elsa smirked. "Oh, well I'd have to say that I'm a pretty good captain."

She walked towards him. "Let me explain why." She grabbed the back of a chair. "Here take a seat." Suddenly, the chair sailed through the air and nailed the man in his upper body. The chair broke into several fragments and the man fell to the ground. She hauled him by the collar and threw him over the bar's railing. "And how about _you_ stay out of here." Elsa said. She heard a slow clapping and she turned around.

There stood a man in his early thirties. He wore a blue overcoat and white, raggedy shirt. He had thick, black sideburns. "Damn fine job there." He said as he stopped clapping. He approached Elsa and said, "It's about time someone beat some sense into Nicholas. The name's Hornigold. Ben Hornigold."

He outstretched his hand, which Elsa shook firmly. "Elsa Abbott. This is my quartermaster, Reginald Witherson." She said. Ben shook Reginald's hand and said, "So, I'm guessing you are new to Nassau." They nodded their heads yes.

"Well then welcome. I hope you find yourselves comfy in our little democracy we have going on here." Ben said. Elsa nodded. "Aye. We're about to head out to take our first prizes as pirates." She said. Ben nodded and said, "I'll accompany you, just so I can see how good you are."

They walked down the tavern's steps and back down the dirt road. They approached the dock and Ben saw Elsa's ship. "Rule one, any ship found with an HMS is likely to be sunk by anyone here...even me." Ben said. He drew his sword and stuck it behind the plank with the name. He pulled upwards and the plank snapped off. It fell on the deck and Ben picked it up.

"You there!" Ben shouted to a dockhand. "Yes sir." He said. Ben handed the plank to the man. "Take this to the woodworker's shop. Ask for a name worthy to grace a pirate ship." Ben ordered. The man nodded and sprinted up the road. "Now that that is taken care of, let's head out." Ben said.

* * *

The ship sliced through the waves on the sea. The wind whipped Elsa's hair behind her. Ben grabbed a spyglass and scanned the horizon. He stopped and said, "Look alive, Captain Abbott. Spanish frigate just over yonder." Elsa looked and saw the frigate. The ship's sails were rolled up and the ship was still.

Elsa smiled and said, "You want me to prove how much of a pirate I am?" Benjamin nodded. She turned the wheel and headed toward the frigate. The ship sailed alongside it and she ran from the helm. "Don't wait up for me." She said as she jumped to the other ship. Ben and Reginald exchanged looks.

Elsa landed on the deck and was immediately noticed by the Spanish on board. She drew her sword and held the blade pointed behind her. "Hola!" She said. The Spanish soldiers ran to her and she attacked. She thrusted the blade into two soldiers and she pulled it out. The two soldiers fell dead.

Another soldier ran to Elsa which she used his momentum to throw him overboard. She stomped on the ground and a sword spun through the air, which she grabbed and crossed with her own. "Who's next?" She asked. The ship's captain stepped down from the helm and approached Elsa.

"I challenge you to a duel." The captain said in a heavy Spanish accent. "Okay. What are the terms?" Elsa asked. "If I win, I mount your head upon my ship's bow. If you somehow win, then my soldiers surrender." The captain said. Elsa nodded. "Agreed." She said.

The captain drew his sword. He expertly swung his sword and twisted and turned it in his right hand. Elsa rolled her eyes. She whipped out her flintlock and shot him through the head. The captain stumbled back several feet and fell overboard. The other soldiers began approaching her.

Elsa whipped out her other pistol and raised her personal sword. "Hey now, backup, BACKUP!" She said loudly. The soldiers stepped back and lowered their weapons. Elsa heard a splashing sound and she turned to see her ship stopping next to the frigate. Ben, Reginald, and her crew boarded.

"How's that for proof?" Elsa asked, examining her nails. "Aye, that was really impressive. Taking a Spanish frigate single-handed is a task very few can do." Ben said, eyes wide. She waved her hands to the crew and they scrambled over the deck and below it. They cleaned the whole ship out.

"Not bad, Abbott. I've only known you an hour and I consider you a good friend." Ben said patting Elsa once on the back. They got back on Elsa's ship. "However, be careful." Ben said as the ship went to full sail. "Taking prizes like these will attract some unwanted attention." Elsa nodded as she steered back towards Nassau.

* * *

Elsa, Reginald, and Ben walked along the dock when the dockhand ran up to them. "Captain Hornigold, I got you the plank with the new name." He said. He handed the plank to Ben and went back to his duties. Ben turned the plank and showed Elsa. "Much better." He said.

Elsa looked at the plank and smiled. _Diligence_ was carved intricately where the original name was. "Reginald, grab me a hammer and some nails." Elsa said. Reginald nodded and headed back to the ship.

A few nails later and a curse word here and there, the plank was where it should. Elsa, Reginald, and Ben admired Elsa's new ship: _The Diligence._ It was after a few minutes that Elsa spoke up. "By the way Ben, what did you mean by 'unwanted attention'." Ben looked to her and said, "Pirate hunters hired by governors all over the West Indies will track you down if you cause a substantial ruckus."

Elsa waved her hand and said, "I am not afraid of any pirate hunters."

 _Next chapter introduces Anna._


	4. The Pirate Hunter

The galleon exploded and began sinking fast. The crew of _The Diligence_ began cheering and Elsa smiled. She had been a pirate a little over six months and already she made more money in her first month than in her entire privateering career.

They sailed back to Nassau and anchored in the harbor. The crew began unloading the cargo as Elsa and Reginald headed towards the tavern. They walked up the dirt road to the Old Avery. Elsa walked up the steps and saw Ben with a man around his age. He wore almost all black and had thick stubble.

"Hello there, Abbott, Witherson. Come here you two and have a drink." Ben said cheerily. He grabbed a bottle of rum and poured four classes. He handed one to Elsa and Reginald and gave one to the man with Ben. "Who's your friend, Ben?" Elsa asked.

Ben looked at the man and said, "Oh. Abbott, Witherson, this is my close friend and quartermaster, Edward Thatch." Thatch extended his hand, which both Elsa and Reginald shook. "Ben has told me a lot about you, Captain Abbott." He said in a gruff voice. "He says you're a terrific sailor and fighter."

Elsa nodded. "Well, I was a privateer." Thatch began to laugh. "Aye, we all were to. Until Europe decided to make peace, and leave us here to fend for ourselves." He said. Elsa tilted her glass back and downed her rum. "However, I feel that you should still prove yourself to _me."_ Thatch said.

Elsa looked up at him and said, "Well then, what can I do?" She asked. Thatch pointed to a few British ships out in the distance. "Them Brits are have been haggling us for the past couple o' days. I want you to sink 'em." Thatch explained. Elsa nodded and they all left the tavern towards the harbor.

The group walked onto the harbor when Elsa noticed some men at the front of her ship. "What's going on there?" She asked. "We decided to give you a naval ram for your ship for extra damage. You try an' ram a ship without one you'll be sinking bow-first." Ben said. Elsa nodded a thanks as she. Reginald, and Thatch climbed aboard _The Diligence._

* * *

"BRACE!"

Elsa and the crew ducked as cannonballs sailed over them. She looked up again and saw the man o' war sailing towards them. She had sunk the two frigates in the fleet, but the last ship was proving to be a pain. "Send those Reds to Hell!" Thatch shouted. Elsa steered the helm and started heading straight toward the man 'o war. "Everyone grab a hold of something!" She shouted to her crew.

The crew held onto cannons, masts, and the sides of the ship as the brig collided with the man o' war head on. The front had a massive dent in and it began taking water fast. It slowly sunk into the abyss. The crew cheered as the last ship disappeared beneath the waves.

Elsa looked at Thatch and asked, "How about that?" Thatch chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all." He said. He leaned onto the railing in front of the helm and said, "However, I think this little _incident_ will get the British sending pirate hunters after us." Elsa laughed.

"As I told Ben, I am not afraid of any pirate hunters."

 _Weeks later..._

The pirate fell to the ground, clutching his side. He removed his hand and looked at the deep cut at his side. A thin boot stepped into his gaze. A flintlock hammer being pulled was the only sound he could hear. The gun's barrel was pressed against his forehead.

 _BOOM_

Anna Robertson raised the pistol's smoking barrel to her lips and blew away the smoke from the gun. She holstered it and walked to the pirates lined up next to the railing of the ship side. Anna strode in front of them back and forth. Her soldiers stood on the opposite side, muskets in hand.

"I will ask once again: Who is the captain of the pirate ship known as The Diligence?" Nothing. "This captain sunk a fleet of British warships. One of which was the ship of a governor from the Northern Colonies." Anna explained. Still, nothing.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the soldier's line of fire. She quickly swung her hand and the soldiers fired. Groans emitted from the pirates as some fell overboard while the others fell on the deck. Anna waved her soldiers to return back to the ship.

Anna grabbed the helm of her ship, the _HMS Formidable,_ and steered it away from what remained of the pirate ship. Her lieutenant walked up the stairs and said, "Captain Robertson, have a report that the captain of The Diligence operates out of Nassau."

Anna smiled and said, "Good. I knew this captain would be from that nest of squalor." She turned the wheel and sailed in another direction. However, that's when she saw a brig just ahead. She grabbed her spyglass and looked through it. She smirked at what the back of it said: _The Diligence._

"Lads! The Diligence is just ahead! Ready the bow chasers!" Her crew started loading the cannons at the front of the ship. One soldier gave a thumbs up to Anna. Anna pointed her hand forward. She shouted, "FIRE!"

* * *

Elsa held one hand on the wheel. She felt the cool breeze of the sea blow her loose strands of hair behind her. Suddenly she felt her ship rock about. She turned around and saw another brig behind her. "Pirate hunters!" Reginald shouted.

Elsa leaned to the side and steered the ship the right. The ship was perpendicular with the hunters. "Let the broadsides fly!" Elsa shouted as the starboard cannons fired. The cannons hit a few spots, but louds pings were heard.

"That ship is armored. We can't make a dent in her!" Reginald called out. "Oh, shit. We'll have to board!" Elsa yelled. She steered the ship again and was sailing directly alongside the hunter ship. She sharply spun the wheel and nailed the ship head on. Her crew began throwing triple hooks onto the enemy ship.

Elsa let go of the wheel and ran from the helm. She jumped and unsheathed her sword. She swung once, but was met by another blade. She looked at her opponent and nearly gasped. It was a woman of about twenty years old. She had her flame red hair tied into a single braid down her back. Her other features included a nice, lithe figure, and freckles dotted across her face.

* * *

Anna gripped the wheel as her ship was struck by the pirates. "Defend this ship! Prepare to repel boarders!" She yelled to her crew. She drew her sword as she saw someone jumping to her. She looked at her attacker and her eyes widened. Crossing her sword was a woman older than her by a few years. She had pure white hair in a French braid flowing behind her. Her pale white skin glowed in the light of the day.

* * *

They snapped out of their stupors and began dueling. Elsa's strikes were being blocked while Anna's high swishes were being evaded. Anna grabbed for her pistol, but Elsa kicked it out of her hand. Anna began swinging her sword once more. Their swords kept being blocked by each other's. Never had either dueled someone for this long.

Their swords blocked clashed together once more, but this time Elsa kicked Anna to the ground. She landed on her back and was met by the tip of Elsa's sword. However, The Diligence fired another broadside into the ship, shaking it along with everyone onboard.

Elsa looked back at Anna, smirked, and ran. She jumped over the railing and back to her ship. Her crew began severing the ropes and their ship began to sail away. Anna got up and saw the captain looking back at her. They stared before the pirate turned and grabbed the helm of her ship.

"Do you wish to pursue, Captain?" Anna's lieutenant asked. She looked away from the leaving ship and grabbed the helm of hers." No. We'll see them again." She said. She turned the wheel and headed in the opposite direction. _"Someday."_ She whispered to herself.

 _Hope this was a good introduction of our pirate hunter, Anna. Next chapter should be out soon._


	5. A Life Is Spared

Anna docked her ship at the naval fort, Fort Henry. As her crew began tying the ropes to the dock to secure the ship, she stepped off and headed towards the war room of the fort. Soldiers looked at her as she kept her steely gaze straightforward.

She opened the doors to the war room and was met by a large table surrounded by much older men. "Ah, Captain Robertson. Take a seat." One said. "Thank you, Admiral Richards." She said sitting down. "Well, now that Captain Robertson is here, we may begin." Richards said.

He began to speak. "We have received word from various sources, including Captain Robertson, that the pirates of the West Indies are operating out of our former colony of Nassau." There were nods all around the table. He cleared his throat and continued. "However, we have reports of three pirates we know of that are far more dangerous than the others. Our spies in Nassau gave us information on them."

"Captain Benjamin Hornigold." He said. "He hasn't attacked any British ships, but we are getting pestered by the Spanish to put an end to it. His vessel is a small, but fully armed schooner named The Benjamin."

"Captain Edward Thatch." He said. "He is a close friend and associate of Captain Hornigold and is the quartermaster aboard Hornigold's vessel. However, he is still to be considered extremely dangerous. We have a report that he captained The Benjamin once and sunk three brigs and two frigates before going back to Nassau for repairs."

He grabbed the last paper. "Finally, Captain Elsa Abbott." He said. Anna looked up at the Admiral. "She is the most dangerous of the lot. Within her first few months of piracy, she sunk a fleet of British ships, one of which was carrying Governor Mason Hendricks of Virginia. Her known vessel is a brig known as The Diligence."

Anna looked ahead at Admiral Richards as he finished the reports. She stood up and said, "Admiral Richards, I volunteer my services to hunt down the pirate, Captain Elsa Abbott." Admiral Richards looked at her surprised, but nonetheless shrugged. "Well, there is no one else taking her, so Captain Abbott is yours." He said. "Good luck, and Godspeed." He added. Anna nodded and left the room.

* * *

Reginald walked up to the captain's cabin door and knocked three times. "Who is it?" Elsa called from the room. "It's me, Reginald." Reginald said. He heard feet hit the floor and steps approaching the door. It opened and Elsa stood there, her hair slightly disheveled.

"What is it?" She asked. Reginald was about to speak when suddenly a raven-haired woman walked up behind Elsa. She gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered, "You should come around my spot again...Captain." She walked out of the cabin, tying up the back of her dress.

Reginald looked back at his captain, which Elsa winked at him. "So what it is?" She asked again. Gathering his words, Reginald spoke up. "Yes. Well, according to this report from Captain Thatch, the pirate hunters we encountered yesterday were in fact British soldiers commissioned to hunt pirates. The vessel was the HMS Formidable, captained by Anna Robertson." He said.

Elsa smirked at the thought of that pirate hunter. Her beautiful face and features. How she looked beautiful even when fighting. She heard fingers snapping. "Hey, hey, captain? You alright?" Reginald asked. Elsa snapped out of her stupor and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. So what do we do about these hunters?" She asked

Reginald shrugged. "I don't know. Just avoid them I guess." He said. Elsa nodded in agreement. "You're right. What's the point of being a pirate if you can't live dangerously." She said as she exited the captain's cabin.

She and Reginald walked off the ship and headed toward the Old Avery. They ascended the steps and found Hornigold and Thatch sitting close by. "Morning, Abbott." Thatch said. Ben raised his glass in her direction. "So, I heard that you have a _personal_ pirate hunter after you." He said.

Elsa shot a look at Reginald, which made him laugh nervously. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back towards Ben. "Aye. We met this one on the seas a few days ago." She said. Thatch waved his hand and said, "Well then Miss Imnotafraidofanypiratehunters, you just happen to have the most ferocious pirate hunter after you."

Elsa laughed. " _Her?_ Oh, that's rich. There's no way that she is a ferocious pirate hunter." She said the last three words with air quotes. She chuckled to herself. Thatch raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, say what you want. That young lass has a short fuse when it comes to violence."

"How would you know?" Elsa asked, still dumbfounded. "Well, a couple of months ago, Ben and I conducted a raid on a plantation nearby. Before we could escape we were intercepted on land by Captain Robertson and her crew. She dueled both Ben and myself at the same time. Ben got sliced from his waist up and I took a pistol shot to my shoulder. It was only after Ben's ship fired on us that we limped away." Thatch explained.

Elsa leaned over the table wide-eyed. She thought that no one could touch Benjamin Hornigold and Edward Thatch...let alone a woman in her early twenties. "Well then, thank you both for the insight on what I may be dealing with." Elsa said. She looked at Reginald and said, "C'mon, Reg. Let's get out to sea." Reginald nodded and he and Elsa left. "Be careful, and keep your eyes peeled." Thatch said.

* * *

Anna gripped the wheel of her ship. She was constantly scanning the horizon for any signs of _The Diligence._ Her crew were at the ready at the cannons at the first call from their captain. The two men in the crows nests were circling around, searching for any sign of their target ship.

"Lieutenant, take the wheel. I'll be back momentarily." Anna said. Lieutenant Jameson grabbed the helm as Anna descended down the stairs and towards her cabin. She opened the door and walked inside. The walls were lined with dozens of pictures of notorious pirates. Her being an artist herself, she was able to draw exact sketches of every pirate she's been told to hunt. Each picture had a large black 'X' over it, save for one on her desk.

"If only I had met you at a tavern instead of on the high seas, brandishing our swords at each other in battle." Anna said to herself. She pressed her fingers over Elsa's face on the picture. _"I wonder how soft her skin really is?"_ Anna thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard cannon fire from outside the cabin. She scrambled from her desk and outside. She ran up the steps and grabbed the helm. "What's going on?" She asked. "Spanish frigate over yonder. She's firing on that pirate vessel." Anna looked through the spyglass and saw the Spaniards firing on _The Diligence_.

"No one takes _my_ contract. Full sail!" She yelled. The sails of her ship stretched to their limit and they sped towards the enemy frigate. She spun the wheel and nailed the ship along its side. _The Diligence_ lined alongside the frigate while _The Formidable_ did the same along the opposite side.

Anna let go of the wheel and she looked at the back of the enemy ship. She saw Elsa dueling the Spanish captain. She ran and jumped onto the middle of the ship. She swung her sword from her sheath and sliced an enemy's throat. She swung and twirled her blade, cutting up the Spanish soldiers around her.

She shoved one out of the way and ran to the back of the ship. She ran up the steps and found the dueling pair. The Spanish captain knocked Elsa off her feet and she backed away to the railing on the ship. The captain drew his pistol and aimed at Elsa. "NO!" Anna screamed. She drew her own gun.

* * *

"Hook us in! Board her!" Elsa yelled from the helm. Her crew began throwing triple hooks and firing muskets at the opposing ship. Elsa ran from the helm and jumped onto the opposite deck. She landed and came face to face with the Spanish captain.

"Escoria pirata!" He shouted as he drew his sword and lunged at Elsa. She unsheathed her sword and blocked the attack. She swung her sword all over, but this captain was skilled and either deflected or avoided Elsa's attacks, Their swords crossed and they were pushing against each other.

"Enough!" The captain yelled. He drew his sword away and kicked Elsa to the ground. She backed up until she hit the wall behind her. She looked behind her and up and saw the Spaniard drawing a pistol from his side. Suddenly she heard a shout.

"NO!" A gunshot went off.

She looked as the captain lurched to the side as the bullet nailed him behind his neck. He collapsed to the ground and Elsa saw his shooter. Anna stood there, a smoking pistol in her hand. They both stared at each other, the battle ensuing seemingly forgotten.

Suddenly, a loud explosion went off in the middle of the ship. Anna looked behind her and saw a few powder barrels being lit up from the firefight on the deck. She turned to Elsa and mouthed one word to her. "Run."

Elsa and Anna ran from their spots and boarded their ships. Anna leapt onto _The Formidable_ and called out, "Half sail." The sails went to half sail and the ship went forward. _The Diligence_ sailed in the opposite direction as the Spanish ship's center blew up and it began sinking.

Anna looked behind her and stared at the leaving pirate. "Do you wish to pursue, Captain?" Jameson asked. "No. I think we'll see each other soon enough." She said turning around and grabbing the helm.

* * *

Elsa stared at the pirate hunter as their ships slowly drifted away from each other. "What is it, Captain? What's wrong?" Elsa turned around and said in a whisper, "She saved me. She's hunting me...yet she saved me." She grabbed the helm and sailed for Nassau.


	6. Escape From Nassau

"You're progress in hunting this Captain Abbott has been...bad."

Anna sat in front of Admiral Richards. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Admiral. Every time I find her, we are thrust into very inconvenient situations. Kind of like the Spanish frigate we encountered." Admiral Richards cocked his eyebrow. "Really now. Then why is it some of your crew explained to me that you killed the Spanish captain when _he_ tried to kill her." He asked.

Anna looked around the room nervously. There was no way out of this one. That is until the door to the war room opened. She turned around and saw a man slightly older than her. He had red hair and sideburns and wore a brown overcoat and English military uniform.

"Ah, Captain Robertson, this is Captain Hans Southard. He will be the other pirate hunter searching for Captain Abbott." Admiral Richards explained. Anna gasped. "What? Another hunter. But even you said yourself that I was the best at this." She said.

Hans approached and shook Admiral Richards' hand. "Aye, but with your recent failures to capture Abbott, I had no other choice." He explained. He looked at Hans and asked, "You know what you need to do?" Hans nodded and Richards said, "Okay then. Of you both go." Anna stood from her chair and walked out.

She exited the war room and looked to her right. Her eyes widened at the sight of a large man o' war on the harbor opposite her ship. "Impressive right? My pride and joy, the HMS Invincible." Hans said standing next to Anna. She rolled her eyes and said, "The size and firepower of a ship doesn't matter, it's the cleverness and commitment of their captain." She walked away back to the _HMS Formidable_.

* * *

Elsa gripped the wheel and was thinking. She was thinking back to the events of that day when Anna saved her. If she was correct, then pirate hunters usually _kill_ the pirates they have to hunt. At least bring them to a colony to be hanged. But no. Anna saved her.

"Captain. CAPTAIN!" Reginald yelled. Elsa snapped out of it and said, "I'm alright." Reginald nodded. "Good. There's a shipwreck in front of us." Elsa's gaze snapped forward and she saw a brig, or what was left of it, still floating. She saw one man still aboard.

"All stop. Get that man aboard." She called out. All of the sails were hauled up and the man scrambled toward _The Diligence._ He slumped down along the railing, shaking with fear. Elsa walked down from the helm and looked at the man. "Who did this the your ship?" She asked.

The man's heavy, ragged breathing slowed and he said, "It...were a large pirate hunter ship. The captain asked where a Captain Abbott was. Our captain didn't know where, so he fired an entire broadside from his man o' war into ours. He then sailed away."

"What was this ship called and what does it look like?" Elsa asked. "It was called the HMS Invincible. It is blood red and black all over." The man explained. Elsa got up and walked back to the helm of her ship. She called out for half sail and sailed away from the shipwreck.

"Great. Just fantastic. I now have _two_ pirate hunters after me." Elsa said. Reginald took his spot next to Elsa and said, "Maybe we should head back to Nassau. Ask Ben or Edward for help." Elsa nodded and spun the wheel.

* * *

Elsa approached Nassau and noticed something wrong immediately. That something was a large amount of British ships surrounding the island. She approached the harbor and docked the ship. She approached the opening in the railing and was met by two British soldiers.

"Are you the captain of this ship." One of them asked. "Aye." Elsa responded simply. The other soldier motioned for her to step down. Elsa looked at them suspiciously and she stepped down. The two soldiers followed close by. "I am just walking about, leave me be." Elsa said. The soldiers shrugged and left.

Elsa continued along the dirt road until she saw a group of men. One had a large scar on his left cheek, another had large sideburns, and the last...there's no way. It was Anna Robertson. The pirate hunter after her arse. She ducked into an alley and listened to the man talking.

"That is all I need Captain Robertson, Captain Southard. We will reach an agreement with these pirates here in due time. Off you go then, do as you please." Governor Rogers said to them. Hans nodded and left. Anna walked around a little.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and she revealed herself from her spot. She walked up toward the Old Avery. Ben and Thatch weren't there, but a few men Elsa knew were. She stood at the bar and poured herself a glass of rum. She heard footsteps and a familiar voice say, "Gimme a bottle."

Elsa turned her head and saw Anna standing there. Curiosity getting to her, she walked next to Anna, unnoticed. "Fancy seeing you here...Robertson." Elsa said. Anna turned her head and gasped. "You...you." She sputtered. She reached for her pistol, but Elsa stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said. "Look around. One altercation, and these men will be all over you." She added. Anna laughed. "Yeah, I could take them all myself." She said. Elsa giggled at her statement. _"God, I love that laugh. Hell I love her voice in general."_ Anna thought to herself.

Elsa broke the silence. "So, I've been meaning to ask you this: Why did you save me on that frigate?" Anna looked at her nervously. "Um, uh, I really don't know." She stammered out. Elsa giggled and said, "It's two things that it could have been."

She held up her index finger and said, "One, you only wanted to kill me yourself." She held up another finger. "Or, you have a little affection for me and couldn't stand by watching me die." She said, smiling. She smiled even more when Anna blushed at the last statement.

"Ah, so it is the later." Elsa said smugly. Anna shot her a glare and said, "I have to _hunt_ you though, remember. I can't drop that mission just to awaken in your bed." Elsa placed her arms around Anna's small frame and brought themselves closer together, causing Anna to squeak. "Oh, why not though? Imagine how exciting it would be." Elsa whispered.

She pulled out of the embrace and walked away. Mesmerized, Anna followed close behind. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Elsa stopped and sighed. "Listen, I'll make you a deal: If you truly want to get to know the infamous Captain Elsa Abbott, inside and out, you'll come to my ship in the North Harbor around eleven. If not, then rally your troops and capture me. The choice is yours." Elsa said, and she left.

Anna stood rooted to the spot.

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk going over multiple maps of trade routes she "acquired" from one of the British ships docked here. She placed one back down and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She straightened herself up and got up from her chair. She opened the door and said, "Hello." She gasped.

Instead of Anna, the sideburn man she saw earlier was standing there, with two armed soldiers behind him. "Good evening, Captain Abbott. You really shouldn't trust _all_ of those men in the tavern. Come quietly, or we shall set this vessel alight with your crew inside."

Elsa looked at Reginald being forced down the stairs by two other troops. Out of options, she stepped out of the cabin. The soldiers each grabbed an arm and hauled her away along with her quartermaster.

* * *

Drums were rolling in the early afternoon. The citizens of Nassau were gathered at the town square. People were hopping up and down to get a glimpse at what their attention has centered. A long noose cast a shadow over the people. "Reginald Witherson." Captain Southard called out.

Two soldiers shoved Reginald up the wooden steps. He stood still, his neck mere inches from the rope. Suddenly, the executioner roughly grabbed him and forced the noose over his head. "Reginald Witherson, you have been convicted, tried, and found guilty of multiple acts of piracies against the British Crown and its allies. For these reprehensible actions, we sentence you to death. Does the accused have any final words?"

Reginald looked to his right and saw Elsa. Despite his fear, he smiled at her. He turned to the crowd and yelled, "In my time as a pirate, I have learned true freedom from tyranny. I have severed my bonds with the Army to take up piracy. And though that has lead to my present situation, I wouldn't trade my time as a pirate for anything!"

"If that is all, then may God have mercy on your soul." A lever was pulled, the trapdoor beneath Reginald opened, and a loud snap was heard. Reginald hung there, limp as a dead tree branch on a day with no wind.

"Captain Elsa Abbott." Captain Southard yelled. Two other soldiers grabbed at Elsa, but she shook them off and she climbed the stairs on her own. She stepped onto the second trapdoor next to Reginald. The executioner grabbed the noose and forced it over her head.

"Your charges are the same as Mister Witherson, but are far more heinous, for you are the one who condoned and approved of any piracies aboard your ship. For this we sentence you to death as well. Do you have any last words?"

Elsa looked to the crowd and she smiled and said, "I will not die today, Southard. I do have a feeling you will sometime soon though." Hans laughed at her statement and said, "Very well. If that is all you have to say, then may God have mercy on your soul." The lever was pulled. The trapdoor opened, and...

 _CRACK!_

A musket ball sliced through the air and hit Elsa's rope just as she was about to hang. She pulled herself out of her restraints and climbed back to the platform. A soldier was rushing her with a sword, but Elsa grabbed his hand, pulled the sword away, and sliced him across the chest.

Anna, musket still in hand, jumped onto the platform and joined Elsa. Soldiers were running towards the platform. Hans drew his sword. "I see you've come to my rescue. What's the plan?" Elsa asked stabbing a soldier. Anna swung the musket's bayonet across a soldiers neck and said, "I rallied your crew. Your ship will be waiting for us. Some locals will cause a distraction in three...two...

Suddenly, a large explosion went off and the nearby church went up in flames. Elsa and Anna bolted from the platform and ran down the winding dirt roads of the town towards the harbor. _The Diligence_ was in sight. "FULL SAIL!" Elsa shouted.

The sails of _The Diligence_ stretched out and the ship was speeding forward. Elsa surged forward and jumped onto her ship. She climbed to the deck and saw Anna still running along the deck. She leaned out and yelled, "Take my hand." Anna kept running and jumped at the end of the deck and grabbed Elsa's hand.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and she pulled Anna onto the deck. They collapsed, their breath ragged. "Uh, Captain?" One of her crew said. "What is it?" Elsa responded breathless. "What about the blockade?" Elsa's eyes snapped open and she ran to the helm. She took hold of it and saw the line of ships in front of hers.

"Shit! I don't think we can get past." Elsa said. Anna looked and saw another brig heading toward the fleet. It began firing its guns at the blockade, which caused some to leave. "There's an opening! Sail for it and let's get out of here captain!" One of the crew yelled.

Elsa gripped the helm tight as they sailed out of the blockade. Anna looked back at the brig. She saw that it was the _HMS Formidable._ Lieutenant Jameson looked back at the fleeing ship. He smiled and saluted to his captain. Anna returned the gesture as _The Diligence_ sailed away.

* * *

 _Sorry that there wasn't as much "hunting" between Anna and Elsa. I plan on continuing this story for another three to four chapters. Hope you all stick 'til the end. See ya next chapter._


	7. Path to Revenge

_Author's notes_

 _I plan on ending this in another two chapters. I feel anymore than that would just be too much from when Anna and Elsa escaped to the end. Nope you all still enjoy it though._

* * *

Anna kept staring at the shrinking island that was Nassau in the distance. Her old ship was still fighting the British blockade. She turned around and stood at Elsa's side. Elsa looked at her and asked, "So, what's the reason for saving me this time."

Anna blushed and looked down. "I do not know." She admitted. Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "Is it because you're smitten with me?" Anna's gaze snapped forward and she blushed harder. "Um...I...I." Anna stammered out, which only caused Elsa to chuckle.

"Don't worry. In time, you'll admit it." She said. Anna left her side and to the back of the ship, starring at the open vastness of water. Nassau was long gone.

* * *

Hans walked up the steps of Fort Henry and opened the doors to the war room. Inside, Admiral Richards was sitting at the very end. He gestured for Hans to sit down. When he took his seat, Richards spoke.

"Captain Southard, based on a report I received from Governor Rogers, Captain Robertson has aided the escape of the pirate, Abbott. Is this true?" "One hundred percent, Admiral. Captain Robertson is a traitor to the Crown, and both she _and_ Abbott should have their necks stretched." Hans said angrily.

Admiral Richards lowered his head to the paper. He knew of both Abbott and Robertson's abilities. He doubted if Hans would even live to see them die. But nonetheless, he nodded and bade him good fortune. Hans saluted and walked out of the war room.

* * *

Elsa gripped the wheel with one hand as _The Diligence_ sliced through the waves. Anna looked and stared at Elsa. Her steely gaze concentrating on the endless sea in front of them. Anna also stared at the beauty in Elsa's face. Elsa turned her head and looked at Anna. She was caught.

Elsa smiled and said, "William, take the helm." "Aye Captain." William said as he took the wheel from Elsa. Elsa walked towards Anna, grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her down the stairs. They entered the captain's cabin. Anna huffed out a breath and said, "What is it Els-mmmm."

She was interrupted when soft pair of lips claimed her own. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. She pressed Anna against the adjacent wall. Anna, still wide-eyed from what Elsa was doing, placed her hands around Elsa's head. Eventually, she Elsa pulled away.

Breath ragged, Anna blushed furiously at what had just happened. Elsa however had a smug smile on her face. "What? It was obvious that _you_ weren't going to start something." She said. Anna nodded in agreement and smiled to herself. "That may be right." She said stepping away from the wall. "But _I_ have the confidence to continue."

She grabbed Elsa and forced her down on the desk. Anna unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on Elsa's shirt and kissed the skin there. Elsa mewled and held Anna's head there. Anna scooted her head up a bit more and captured Elsa's lips in another passionate kiss. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Captain, there's something you need to see." William said. Elsa got of the desk, rebuttoned her shirt, and walked to the door. Anna followed close behind. Elsa opened the door and was met by a blaze along the sides of her ship. She and Anna climbed to the helm. Once there, Elsa gasped and said. "God in Heaven."

There were several blazing shipwrecks, six in total. Their masts, decks, and what was left of their sails were burning hot like the Sun. Elsa looked all around their burning hulls. She said to William, "Were there any-" "No." He interrupted. "Not one." He left the helm and walked back to his post.

Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She felt that any pirate she met was like a brother. And in the death of a brother, it must be avenged. "Anna, where did you operate out of when you were a pirate hunter?" Elsa asked.

"Um, I docked most of the time at Fort Henry." Anna said. "Where is it?" Elsa asked. Anna thought for a moment before she said, "It's located on the eastern tip of Jamaica." Elsa steered the wheel sharply and said, "Then that's where we're going."

* * *

Two soldiers were marching passed one another, looking across the seas for any approaching ships. It was calm that day. Calm before a storm neither of them were expecting. Eventually, a silhouette appeared over the horizon.

"Oi, Nicholas. Ship just yonder." One of the soldiers said. The other soldier, Nicholas, looked to where his comrade was pointing. "It looks like a brig." He said. He grabbed the spyglass they kept on the ledge and looked toward the ship. "What colors is she flying?" The other soldier asked.

The ship was getting even closer, which allowed Nicholas to get a better look. He scanned up the main mast and his face fell on what he saw: the black flag. Nicholas threw the spyglass down and ran to the warning bell. He began to ring it furiously as he yelled to everyone below, "PIRATES!"

* * *

 _The Diligence_ sliced through the water towards Fort Henry. The crew were at their gun positions and others were preparing for the storming of the fort. Elsa kept her steely gaze on the stone structure before them. "Ready the mortars! We'll soften 'em up from a safe distance!" She called out.

The two large mortars were loaded and the hand gave Elsa a thumbs up. "FIRE!" She yelled. The mortars gave of a loud bang as the mortar shot sailed through the air and hit the walls and interior of the fort.

"Take out their defenses!" Elsa yelled as she spun the wheel, facing the broadsides with the fort. "FIRE!" She yelled. The broadside cannons pushed back as they hammered away sections of the fort walls. "That's all the defenses they have. You're clear to push in." Anna said.

Elsa nodded as she steered the ship towards the dock. The sails were drawn up and a few men were roping the ship in. Her and Anna jumped from their spots and onto the opposite deck. They ran up the steps and into the courtyard. There were enemy soldiers everywhere.

Elsa and Anna drew their swords and stood back-to-back. "I count about fifteen." Elsa whispered. "Then I'll get us started." Anna said. She drew her pistol and shot one soldier in the head. "Fourteen." Anna said The rest of them rushed the pair.

Elsa swung her sword around and sliced across three soldiers' throats. Anna jumped and stabbed one through his chest. An explosion went off and the rest of the crew from _The Diligence_ stormed the fort. Realizing that they were outnumbered and outgunned, the British soldiers laid down their swords and muskets.

"The war room is this way." Anna said. She and Elsa walked up the stone steps. Elsa approached the wooden double doors and heard rustling inside. She kicked the doors open and was met by a long table full of various officers.

"I only desire one thing: where is Captain Southard?" Elsa demanded. One officer said, "We'll never surrender to the demands of a pirate." Elsa smirked and said, "Well then, perhaps _this_ will convince you otherwise."

Elsa reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out a grenade. She shot the long fuse on it and held it towards the table. The men panicked and scooted back in their chairs. The man at the head of the table spoke up and said, "He was last searching for _you in_ the Gulf of Mexico."

Elsa smiled and bowed. "Thank you, gentlemen." She said. She and Anna walked out the doors. Elsa reopened them and tossed the grenade back inside. Screams were heard as the men ran about. A loud boom went off. "Make ready to sail, lads. We sail for The Gulf of Mexico." Elsa yelled as she and Anna boarded _The Diligence_. The ship sailed away from the burning remains of the fort.

* * *

 _Another author's note_

 _BTW, if I get another negative review about the contents of my 'Elsa and the Soviets' story, I WILL delete it. It was my first story people, I'm sorry if I got a few things inaccurate, but that story was written a year ago, there really is nothing much I can do. I know that you're allowed to point out your own opinions about the stories on this site, but some you can just keep to yourself._

 _EUSI_


	8. The Storm Engagement

_Author's notes_

 _Final chapter. I'd like to thank all of those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. My next work will be out eventually, but not super late._

* * *

 _The Diligence_ sliced through the water. They had entered the Gulf of Mexico and were on the lookout for Captain Southard's ship, the HMS Invincible. They had been sailing around for nearly two hours, and not a single ship had come up.

A sound of thunder roared overhead and dark clouds began to swirl. "That lead was probably a folly. Hans is probably on the other side of the Caribbean." Elsa said. "Let's get out of here before this storm _really_ hits." Anna suggested. Elsa began to turn the wheel, but a man in the crowsnest shouted from above, "SHIPS SIGHTED!"

Elsa grabbed her spyglass and found three large man-o'-wars a far distance away. They all had different flags hoisted, but one ship stood out. A ship that was red and black from where Elsa was looking.

"It's them!" She called out. "Man the guns, make ready to fire as soon as I give the word." One crewman looked at her and said, "Captain, against _three_ man-o'-wars?! That's suicide!" Elsa gripped the wheel and said, "They may have more ships and firepower, however, we have more spirit. All those in favor of ending this pirate hunter's tyranny, shout 'Aye!'"

The entire crew bellowed a mighty 'aye', which made Elsa smile. "Alright then, lads. Ready yourselves. Give me full sail." She yelled. The sails were stretched and _The Diligence_ sped towards the three larger ships. The rain began to pour down upon them.

* * *

Hans lazily gripped the wheel of his ship. The two ships that were accompanying him on his hunt, the French ship, Le Preneur de Vie, and the Spanish ship, La Gloria de España, sailed next to him. A storm began to brew overhead. He was about to call to the other ships to return to Fort Henry, when he spotted a brig over the horizon. It flew the black flag.

"There she is." Hans said to himself. "Men, The Diligence is right in front of us!" He called out to his crew and the other two ships. One of the deckhands looked at the ship and said, "Captain, that ship isn't turning around." "No matter." Hans said. The three ships stretched their sails and sped toward the pirate ship. "We'll kill them before this storm begins." He added.

* * *

Rain began to pour down upon _The Diligence_ , as well as mortar fire from the enemy ships. Elsa wiped the water from her eyes as she turned the ship to face its broadsides against the enemy. "FIRE!" She yelled, and the cannons boomed and the cannonballs punched holes in the three man-o'-wars.

"We don't have time to board! Sink the French and Spanish ships, but incapacitate the Brit! I want to finish Southard personally!" Elsa yelled. Ayes were shouted all over the deck as the cannons resumed firing on the French ship. After firing another volley, Elsa sharply steered The Diligence towards the French ship. The bow ram struck the stern, created a massive fracture in the hull. The French ship was sinking fast.

"The French ship is down! Concentrate fire on the Spanish!" Anna yelled. Elsa steered the ship and faced the cannons against the galleon. "Fire now!" She called out. The broadsides roared as they fired. However, the Spanish ship began speeding toward _The Diligence_. The _HMS Invincible_ was coming in on the other side.

Elsa looked both ways and saw the ships on a ramming course with hers. She thought of a plan and smirk. "No sail!" She called out. The crew were shocked at her order but nonetheless followed it. The sails were rolled and the ship stood still. The enemy ships were coming even faster.

"What are you thinking?!" Anna yelled over a thunder strike. Elsa held up her hand when she felt a strong wind tickle her neck. "FULL SAIL!" She yelled. The sails were stretched and _The Diligence_ surged forward out of the ships' paths. They collided with one another.

Having sustained so much damage, the Spanish ship sunk from the British ship's ram, but Hans was still going. Elsa looked on at the still intact ship. "He's persistent, I'll give him that." She said. She steered her ship once more and faced the enemy ship. Both ships were twenty meters apart and they fired on one another.

Elsa and her crew ducked as cannonballs nailed the ship and took a few men with them. She looked at her deck and saw a long rope and a cannon that came loose from its position next to it. "You, get on that gun! Anna, come with me!" She yelled. Anna and Elsa ran down the stairs next to the gun while another crewman took the helm.

Elsa grabbed the rope and tied it to the back of the cannon. She grabbed Anna and said, "Hold on tight." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and asked, "What are you-" "FIRE!" Elsa yelled. The cannon fired and flew backwards, sending Anna and Elsa through the air.

Luckily they were only a short distance away, and the two women landed and rolled onto the deck of the _HMS Invincible_. Hans took notice and yelled to his crew, "Kill those bloody pirates so we can be done with this.

The soldiers on board rushed the women. Anna and Elsa drew their swords and attacked the soldiers. Anna stabbed one and grabbed his sword, which she used to slice another clean across the chest. Elsa grabbed a dropped musket and threw the bayoneted end into one soldier's heart. Blood was mixing with the water from the storm, washing away off the ship's deck.

Elsa ran through a line of soldiers, killing them all and reaching the stern. Hans looked at her and drew his sword. "At least I can rid the West Indies of you _personally_." He said smiling. Elsa squinted and said, "Good luck."

She lunged forward and struck first, which Hans blocked. The clattering of steel was all that the two could hear. Grunts with each blow were given as the two fiercely dueled. Their swords crossed and they held crossed. "Enough!" Hans yelled as he pushed Elsa away. She fell onto the deck as Hans pulled out a pistol. "Well, goodbye, Captain Abbott."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Anna ran up and sliced at Hans' hand. He groaned in agony and looked at Anna. "Ah, the traitor arrives." He said with a sneer. Anna twirled her sword and stepped towards Hans. He avoided her strikes and swings, which only spurred her along. She grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. Her powder had gotten wet.

She threw the pistol at Hans, but he avoided that as well. He ran back to the ship's wheel, but Anna was too fast. She forced his arm through the wheel's opening and sharply turned it. Hans' arm snapped with a deafening crack. He screamed and backed away from the wheel clutching his arm.

Anna sliced him diagonal across his chest, swung horizontal across his stomach, and stabbed him with the tip of her sword in his arm. He slumped down to his knees, and Anna leaped into the air and brought her sword straight through his heart. Hans slumped down to the deck, dead.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Elsa she ran over and helped her up. "What now?' She asked. Elsa looked at a stockpile of powder on the center deck. She ran to the wheel and picked off the target. The deck erupted in flame as the ship exploded.

* * *

The crew of _The Diligence_ looked on as they saw the HMS Invincible explode into a ball of fire and slowly sink into the depths. The crew looked on with somber looks, as they realized that their captain was still aboard. Some took off their hats and covered their hearts. The rest bowed their heads.

Anna and Elsa climbed onto the deck of _The Diligence_ , their breath ragged. The crew slowly looked up and gasped. Cheers rang all around the ship as two crewmen helped Anna and Elsa up. They nodded in acknowledgement and climbed the stairs back to the helm. William presented the wheel, which Elsa took gratefully.

"That takes care of that." Anna said proudly looking toward where the _HMS Invincible_ once sailed. "Aye. It's over." Elsa said. "Captain! Spanish merchant's convoy just over the horizon!" One crew member called out.

Elsa grabbed her spyglass and looked forward. She smiled and said to Anna pointing at the deck, "Well, Miss Robertson. Call it out." Anna smiled and yelled, "Let loose all the sail we have! Full speed toward that convoy!" "AYE!"

 _The End_

 _P.S. Sorry to all of you that I haven't updated in a bit. Kept getting distracted. See you all next story!_

 _EUSI_


End file.
